Where No One Knows My Name
by Treenuh
Summary: Brooke Davis moves from everything she knows to try and find a fresh start. Unfortunately, she chose Tree Hill. AU. BL.
1. Chapter 1

_**AN: Just something stuck in my head. Enjoy**  
_**Discaimer: I do not own anything One Tree Hill affiliated, nor the song featured by Augustana.**

**Chapter 1- You Don't Wear My Chains**

* * *

_In the light of the sun, is there anyone? Oh it has begun.__  
__Oh dear you look so lost, eyes are red and tears are shed,__  
__This world you must've crossed, you said:__  
__You don't know me, you don't even care, _

Brooke sat with her legs curled up against her chest, staring out as the waves broke and flooded on to the sand, frothing and barely touching her toes before receding again. The beach was empty at this point, the sun has started its descent and most of the people had headed home to clean themselves off from one of their final days at the beach.

Brooke was dressed in a baggy hoodie and a pair of cheerleading shorts, the summer was coming to an end so the evenings were chillier and the breeze on the beach a little stronger, at least in the terms of a Californian. Brooke pulled her hood up as silent tears fell from her eyes. Today had been the last straw.

Brooke was tired of carrying the world on her shoulders, tired of getting hurt, tired of putting on a smile with all the whispers around her and tired of fighting with her parents. She needed out.

_She said__  
__You don't know me, and you don't wear my chains.__  
_

He found his best friend sitting on the beach, right on the stretch that was easily accessible from her house. The Davis' were one of the many wealthy who lived on the block, along with his own family, the Morello's. He knew he would find her there, it was her favorite place to go and think, or tan, or relax, or on rare occasions, it was her place to cry.

Frankly, he couldn't blame her distress. From afar, someone like Brooke might appear to have it all: she was head Cheerleader, Class President, founder of the 'DW not I's', had one of the biggest beach houses in Malibu, and the money to get her places.

Aside from the material goods, anyone could look at Brooke and see she was flawless. From head to toe, she was the epitome of perfection. Even her personality, if one would give her a chance to show her true self, was magnetic. She was friendly, compassionate, selfless, independent, talented, and intelligent.

But that's where the problem laid. Brooke was all of those things and so much with, with so much potential and great things coming for her. But in Malibu, where you lived, and how pretty you were automatically put you into a stereotype that was hard to escape from. And Brooke never dared to break the mold that people has set for her, whether it was the mold her parents set for her, or the school, or her friends, or her boyfriends.

To everyone else she was just a pretty girl who was too dumb to care if you talked about her, and who was too rich to care if you used her. Brooke's reputation in school was the typical ditzy cheerleaders who you could hit, then ditch. Relationships with her were out of the question, because they were too narrow minded to see any substance in her.

Instead of home being a place where Brooke could be herself, instead she had to play perfect daughter, putting on a smile when her parents handed her some cash: their way of showing they loved her. Each and every time she disappointed them, her parents would take it upon themselves to remind her how lucky she is that her parents didn't get rid of her like they wanted, because when she had came around business was booming.

It was sad, people walked all over Brooke Davis for most of her life. But what was even sadder was that Brooke let them.

_Essential yet appealed, carry all your thoughts across__  
__An open field,__  
__When flowers gaze at you, they're not the only ones who cry__  
__When they see you__. You said  
__'You don't know me, you don't even care'_

_She said__  
__'You don't know me, and you don't wear my chains'_

"You okay lil bit?" he asked sitting down next to her, seeing her quickly try to wipe the tears from her face.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she replied in a raspier voice than usual. "Just watching the sunset."

"You don't have to pretend with me," he said pulling her into his arms, "You know you've never had to."

Brooke nodded against his chest before the letting the tears fall freely. Of course she knew she could be herself with Owen Morello, he had been her rock since middle school and he was the only one to ever see her cry. He was the only one who knew the real her, because he was the only one who had given her a chance to prove her wrong. For that, she would be forever grateful.

"Why can't anyone ever see me like you see me?" Brooke asked choking back her sobs. "Why can't they see that I'm more than just a worn out mattress and a shiny plastic credit card?"

"Because they're idiots Brooke," Owen replied. "I knew from day one that there was more to you, if they can't see that then fuck them."

"If they don't see it now, then they'll never see it," Brooke said sadly.

Owen wondered what had pushed her to this point. It wasn't often that Brooke let things get to her, which amazed him, but the few times she had been driven to tears there was always a tipping point. As if she had read his mind, Brooke whispered, "I walked in on Chase having sex with Lacy."

Owen's grip around his best friend, shaking his head at the shit people put Brooke through. He couldn't understand how people could be so heartless.

"He told me that him and I were never going to work. That I didn't understand what it meant to be in a relationship, and that I was fun but that's all," Brooke whimpered. She had been what she thought was dating Chase for about a month now, she had really started to open up and thought that someone was finally giving her a chance to show who she really was. Turns out for him it was just doing whatever it would take to get her into bed.

"He's a jackass," Owen said honestly. "I never liked that kid, but I gave him the benefit of the doubt cause I saw the way you looked at him. You have no idea how much I wanted him to prove me wrong. What a douche."

Owen cleared his throat trying to break the silence that was suddenly upon them, Brooke had stopped crying but didn't move from his arms. The sun was just about to disappear behind the horizon line, purple and pink hues slowly giving way to the sparkling waves that seemed more daunting than serene at that point. "School starts in a week, maybe this year will be the year that people will finally see you for you Brooke. It's not too late to change things. It's our senior year, let's make the most of it."

It was then that Brooke pulled away and looked at Owen with a look that he couldn't read.

"Owen," Brooke whispered, "I'm leaving."

_She said I think I'll go to Boston__  
__I think I'll start a new life,__  
__I think I'll start it over, where no one knows my name,__  
__I'll get out of California, I'm tired of the weather,__  
__I think I'll get a lover and fly em out to Spain...__  
__I think I'll go to Boston,__  
__I think that I'm just tired__  
__I think I need a new town, to leave this all behind.__  
__I think I need a sunrise, I'm tired of the sunset,__  
__I hear it's nice in the Summer, some snow would be nice.__  
_

"What?" Owen asked her, incredulous. "To where? Brooke don't do this. You don't have to do this," he said putting his hands on her shoulders.

"I'm not doing it because of anyone else, it's just something I have to do for me. I need to prove to myself that I'm as much of that person that you say I am. I need to love myself again."

Owen sighed. He was angry at his friend for wanting to run from it all, but he was trying to understand. "When are you leaving?" he asked quietly.

"Tomorrow," Brooke replied just as quiet.

Owen disconnected himself from her, now he was pissed. "When the hell were you planning to tell me Brooke?" he yelled as Brooke flinched. Owen was usually calm, he barely raised his voice at her, so she felt the guilt quickly settle in her stomach.

"It was too hard to," Brooke admitted tears springing up again, "I didn't want to have to…." She trailed off.

Owen scoffed and shook his head. "So you were just gonna leave?" he asked.

Brooke didn't answer. She didn't have to; Owen already knew. "Where are you even going?" he asked angrily.

"Away from here," Brooke said. Owen rolled his eyes. "When's your flight?" he asked.

"7 am," Brooke answered biting her lip.

"Un-fucking-believable," Owen mumbled. But he swallowed his pride, he forced himself to. His best friend was leaving him and he couldn't be angry when she was about to leave him.

"I'll be here at 6:00 to pick you up," he said getting up, suddenly needing a walk.

Brooke just nodded in response, staring out and saying goodbye the Pacific before leaving also to finish packing.

_Boston,where no one knows my name,__  
__Where no one knows my name,__  
__Where no one knows my name,__  
_

Owen kept his promise, which made the goodbye at the gate a lot harder than it would've been had the driver dropped Brooke off.

"I can't believe you're leaving me," Owen whispered into her hair as he held her tightly.

"Neither can I," Brooke admitted not willing to let him go. "I love you O," she said looking up at him.

"I love you too lil bit," he said wiping a stray tear from that fell from her eye.

"Is it too late to ask you to come with me?" she whispered. He chuckled. "I don't live in the luxury like jet setting B does," Owen said with a smirk. While he was wealthy, his parents actually liked him around and he couldn't just skip town so easily.

Brooke pouted as her flight was called. "That's me," she whispered.

Owen nodded before giving her another kiss on her forehead, his face in her hands. "Take care of yourself. You know where to find me. If anything happens I won't hesitate to fly right over B."

Brooke nodded, "I love you," she said one last time.

"Love you too," he assured before she pulled her luggage to that gate, disappearing in a crowd of people.

_Yeah Boston...  
Where no one knows my name._

But instead of Boston, Brooke Davis was headed to a small town, where she hoped people could see her for the person she really was: strong willed, outspoken, and the player instead of the slut. She thought it would come easy in the town located on the opposite coast.

Too bad she decided to go to Tree Hill.

* * *

**AN: Reviews are always welcome. -T**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thanks for the reviews!**

* * *

Brooke grunted as she dragged her luggage around downtown Tree Hill, trying to find a place to stay until she found a place of her own. Unfortunately, she couldn't seem to find a decent motel or hotel anywhere. Her flip flops slapped onto the side walk as she tried keeping her adorable self made romper from riding up. Deciding she could really use a place to grab a bite to eat and rest to figure things out, she headed straight for a cute little restaurant called Karen's Café.

As she pulled the glass door open, she noticed several teens just inside lounging around, not giving her any mind of assistance. "Oh how perfectly quaint this town is," she grumbled to herself as she yanked her luggage in behind her, sounding a bell that drew every teen's attention to herself.

She winced behind her sunglasses at the attention she immediately drew before pulling her sunglasses on top of her head and giving an interested table of teens an innocent smile. Only one of them smiled back. A curly blond and dirty blonde haired gir looked at her uninterested, while a red head glared at her. Three guys also sat at the table, sporting varsity Tree Hill jackets, which was strange considering the weather, giving her a mixture of expressions including interest, mild kindness, and a smirk.

Brooke suddenly felt uneasy. "Don't let them scare you away hunny, they're just… well really there's no explanation," a kind voice called from behind the counter. Brooke turned and saw a petite middle aged woman with curly black hair smiling warmly at her.

Brooke returned the gesture, her dimples going noticed by those at that table. As she dragged her luggage closer to the counter, she heard a voice cough the word, "Dibs," which she didn't quite understand.

"I wasn't scared," Brooke said sweetly, "Trust me where I come from I've seen worse looks," she said in her raspy tone. "Can I have an iced tea and maybe a roast beef sandwich?" she asked politely taking a seat on one of the chairs at the counter.

"Coming right up," the woman said with a wink. "By the way, my names Karen," she added holding out a hand which Brooke shook. "Karen Roe, I own this place and my son's the blonde, Lucas, " she said nodding over to the table. Brooke looked over to Lucas to find him staring at her with an intense look, his arm around the shoulders of the curly blonde girl who in turn was glaring fiercely. "I'm assuming the one smiling fondly at me is his girlfriend?" Brooke asked quietly with a smile sent to Karen.

Karen nodded with a look that didn't seem supportive. "That's Peyton. They're on and off."

Brooke smiled in response. Though her parents weren't around much, she knew when a mother didn't approve a relationship, and it seemed like this was one of those times. Shrugging, and turning away from the group of teens, Brooke browsed through her Blackberry researching possible places to stay.

* * *

"That's cool," Nathan replied in a bored tone drawing patterns in the table with his finger. "Yeah and then I was planning to go screw my cat," Haley added testing to see if Nathan was actually listening to her talk about her future plans to pursue her singing talent.

"Awesome," he mumbled back. Lucas, Peyton, and Jake chuckled at his actions. "That's funny usually the word screw would get his attention," Peyton joked. Nathan looked up at laughter. "What?" he asked annoyed that he missed the joke.

"Of course you would know exactly what gets his attention right Peyt?" Rachel said with a sneer.

Haley glared at the thought of it and Lucas and Peyton scowled at Rachel. "Rach," Lucas warned.

"Oh that's right we're supposed to pretend that Peyton wasn't screwing Nathan before she was screwing you," Rachel said innocently. "My mistake," she shrugged.

Peyton rolled her eyes but Lucas chastised her with a kiss on the lips.

Rachel groaned and ran a hand through her shiny red hair. "You guys make me sick."

"Just because we've actually found people willing to commit, don't mean you have to be such a jealous bitch Rachel," Haley said turning to Rachel with a challenging look. Rachel jumped off the table she was sitting on ready to get at Haley but Jake quickly got up to hold her back.

"Don't flatter yourself into thinking he's yours Haley, it won't last," Rachel threatened before pushing away Jake and settling back down. Nathan smirked, Rachel was probably right, he didn't stay long with the people he "dated".

This was them. They all didn't get along, they fought, bickered, slept around with each other behind each other's back , but just didn't care.

There was a common thread holding them together though. It was the fact that they were the most popular kids at Tree Hill high, and nothing would stop them from being on top.

Nathan and Lucas were half brothers, Lucas was the bastard child of Dan Scott but Nathan got stuck with him as his actual father. Karen Roe, Lucas's mom and the owner of the café was a kind woman but even she couldn't keep a handle on how Lucas behaved. Deb, Nathan's mom, couldn't handle herself, let alone Nathan. While Nathan and Lucas were known to butt heads a lot when it came to control of the Tree Hill basketball team, their mutual hate for Dan helped them to get along.

Haley James was a singer and the most intelligent of the group. But it would be a mistake to let the innocent act fool you. Behind her extracurricular activities and volunteer work was a social climbing bitch who would screw over anyone, or screw anyone, who got in the way of her spot for valedictorian.

Peyton Sawyer was the more morose one of the group. While she still was an active cheerleader, she spent most of her time bitching on her video blog or sketches about how terrible people treated her. She liked being popular, because this way more people would feel bad for her. Textbook definition of attention whore. Luckily for her, Lucas satisfied her by always giving her the attention and pity that she loved.

Rachel Gatina was the Head Cheerleader at Tree Hill. She was a bitch. She played guys out left and right. There wasn't really much more to her, at least nothing that she would let people see. She had a comment to everyone anyone said, because she knew everyone's shit and would hold it above their heads. She didn't really get along with anyone, she lived her life selfishly, and would never stand up for someone but herself.

Jake Jagielski was the conscience of the group. His popularity was more handed to him due to his participation in the basketball team. While he didn't ask for it, he didn't mind reaping the benefits of the position. But when things would get too far, all of them could always count on Jake to steer them back in the right directions.

They all had their secrets, but they all knew everyone else's secrets and could destroy a reputation with a snap of their fingers, so their secrets remained just that. They were steadfast in their ways, comfortable with the fact that they could stay like this, never having to really deal with the consequences of their actions and never thinking that maybe a change was needed.

But you see, they hadn't met Brooke Davis.

Peyton was about to get into the argument with Haley and Rachel, taking Haley's side when the bell signaled the entrance of someone into the café. They all turned to see a beautiful, curvaceous girl their age walk in, mumbling to herself like a fool. When she noticed she was being stared at she took off her glasses and sent them an awkward smile.

The girls and guys alike knew she wasn't from around there. Jake however, smiled back as warmly as he could without coming off as soft.

As Karen called out to her and the girl turned to show her a real award winning dimpled smile, before striding up to the counter. Lucas craned his neck to get a look at her from behind, because from the front she was certainly his type. Seeing Brooke's toned legs and small waist he didn't expect the voluptuous backside she had. "Dibs," he coughed into his fist surprised. Brooke flinched but didn't turn around.

They heard her raspy, and in all the guys' opinion sexy, voice as well as her clever answer to Karen's precautionary words. They knew right then she would give them trouble.

Rachel smirked, she had spunk, she would give her that.

They were hanging on her words, all getting a better look at her as she turned to look at the table while Karen informally introduced Lucas. She nodded her head in acknowledgement before turning back to Karen whispering something which Karen smiled softly at, whispering back before they both went back to their own business leaving Brooke playing with her phone.

"She's new isn't she?" Nathan asked the group.

"No, normal people carry luggage around all the time," Jake said with a smirk. "She's cute," he added. Peyton sent him a glare that no one noticed but Rachel.

"I already called dibs," Lucas warned looking at Jake, Peyton looked at him with her mouth hanging open. "Are you serious Lucas?" Peyton asked.

"What?" Lucas asked her annoyed. "Oh come Peyt, we do this with every girl. Just in case," he assured her putting an arm around her.

"What does he mean?" Haley said turning to Nathan with an accusing tone. "Uh…." Nathan said looking around nervously and rubbing the back of his neck. "Well, I mean…"

Rachel laughed inwardly at the obvious discomfort Nathan was facing but decided to put him out of his misery. "She is really pretty," Rachel admitted looking Brooke up and down. There was no question that Rachel was completely heterosexual, but she knew competition when she saw it and Brooke was definitely competition. "And I love her luggage," she added eye Brooke's YSL suitcase and duffle bag.

"What the hell?" Peyton asked annoyed. "So what she's good looking, she's rich, who cares she walked in talking like a loony. The bitch is probably heavily medicated and a bigger slut than Rachel!" she yelled.

Up until then, the group had been talking quietly to one another, thinking Brooke couldn't hear them. But at that comment Brooke slammed her phone down on the counter, nearly knocking over her glass of iced tea at the force she used.

"Karen, I think I'll take that to go," Brooke said with an edge in her voice sending a glare back to the table who all looked surprised that she was reacting. Karen came out with the sandwich.

"Are you sure sweetheart? You're more than welcome to stay," Karen said with an apology in her eyes. She had overheard the whole thing.

"I really should start looking for somewhere to stay," Brooke said softening her tone for the kind woman. "It was really nice meeting you, I'll definitely be back," she said.

Karen nodded with understanding as she wrapped up Brooke's sandwich up and placed it in a brown bag for her. Brooke took the bag and put it into her purse she was carrying, along with her cell phone.

She secured her purse before lifting up her duffle bag and dragging her suitcase with her other arm. She noticed Peyton glaring at her. Old Brooke would've let it go; she would've been nice and pretended not to hear. She wouldn't have stood up for herself. But she wouldn't be that push over anymore; she couldn't be.

"Oh and let me tell you how _amazing _it was meeting all of you," Brooke sarcastically said to them from the door with the fakest smile she could muster up, even holding her hand to her heart in mock emotion. "Gosh if I knew they had a themed welcome troop at Tree Hill I would have brought a camera to document the memories, I mean there's the Little Red Riding Hood, The Three Bears, Fauxdilocks, and Frumpy," Brooke said making eye contact with each one of them. "Oops I mean _Grumpy, _So charming," she said with a wink and smirk. "Bye," she said before pushing the glass door open with her butt and making a quick exit before disappearing around the corner.

"_That felt good_" Brooke thought with accomplishment going back on her search. She patted herself on the back with a smile before strutting her way down the street.

"That bi-," Haley started.

"Eh!" Karen warned coming over to the table of teens. "It's bad enough you guys loiter here all day, but do you really have to torture that poor girl? I'm disappointed in all of you. Especially you Lucas."

"Mom…" Lucas whined.

"I don't want to hear it," Karen sang disappearing into the back.

"Great job Peyton, get me in trouble with my mom," Lucas grumbled slouching in his seat.

"I don't like how that girl talked to us," Peyton shot back.

"Maybe that has to do with the way you talked about her. I don't know, just a thought," Jake said with a shrug.

"Whose side are you on!" Haley argued back. "Yeah!" Lucas added, "I told you I called dibs!" he added.

Rachel's laughter stopped their arguing, they all turned to her looking dumbfounded. "What?" she asked.

"Why are you laughing? You of all people should be worried, she's your biggest competition," Haley said, "She looked even sluttier than you."

"First of all, I have no competition," Rachel replied defensively, "Second of all, any girl who can make you guys look this much like bumbling, arguing idiots is good in my book," she finished with a smile.

They stared back at her like she had three heads. "What?" she asked again annoyed.

"Rachel… do you actually _like_ her?" Lucas asked in disbelief.

"I never said _that_," Rachel appeased.

"I've never heard you speak nicely about anyone before. And all of a sudden its new girl's pretty, new girl's got nice shoes," Nathan said, mimicking her voice.

Rachel rolled her eyes and got up to leave the café. "Okay, you guys are pissing me off. I'm going have a 6 o'clock screw with the new Math teacher. Bye bitches," she said leaving as she gave them the finger.

"You don't think she actually likes her do you?" Peyton asked with wide eyes. It was kind of messed up that they were more surprised she might actually like someone as opposed to the fact that she was involved in student teacher relations, but Rachel caring for a person was way more out of character.

"Nah," Jake said brushing it off.

* * *

Rachel strode away from the café with her head held high, laughing at the fact that her group of acquaintances would actually think she had a care for anyone in the world other than herself. However, she stopped in her tracks as she found Brooke sitting on a bench eating her sandwich alone, staring out into the distance and she felt a twinge of something that she had never felt before.

_She actually felt bad._

And that was the first time in a long long time that Rachel Gatina thought _Just maybe, a friend wouldn't be so bad._

* * *

_AN: I'm gonna be playing up the Brachel relationship so get used to it! R&R!_


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:** Thanks for all he great reviews! This story is obviously AU which is why I decided to take on a different angle with the characters. Almost every story has Haley as being an angel and I just wanted something different. Also, I missed the highschool years of One Tree Hill , the roots.

**Disclaimer**: The ideas are my own, the characters and personalities belong to the creators of One Tree Hill.

* * *

Brooke stared at herself in her hotel mirror smoothing out the imaginary wrinkles in her high-waisted navy jersey skirt while slipping on a pair of adorable yellow pumps. It was one of her outfits she designed herself, and was hoping that it would go over well in her first day of being a senior at Tree Hill High.

She knew that had she been attending Malibu high again, this outfit would be a hit. However, it had been a week since Brooke had moved to North Carolina, and she was slowly but surely starting to realize that Tree Hill was no Malibu. The girls here dressed different, at least the ones that Brooke had seen. The brands they wore were more streamline, and almost everything was topped off with someone Tree Hill sports related.

But if there was anything more appealing to Brooke than fashion, it was a challenge. She loved turning heads, but even more she loved going against the grain in the hopes of turning the tide. So with a final wink at her reflection and an application of gloss, Brooke Davis set out on her way to Tree Hill High in her new baby blue convertible buggy, a gift from her parents black American Express.

As Brooke pulled into a spot directly across the Tree Hill High gym with her top down, she already caught much of the attention of those in the courtyard. Tree Hill was a small town, so Brooke practically had 'New Girl' stamped on her forehead. As she stepped onto the courtyard she saw many girls whispering about her and guys licking their lips in anticipation. Before Brooke could delve any further into her current hell, a honk sounded behind her making her turn to see a red head in Range Rover looking at Brooke pissed off.

The crowd in the courtyard silenced. "Hey bitch! You're in my spot!" the Red head yelled straight at Brooke, Brooke pulled off her sunglasses and a glimmer of recognition crossed the face of the Red Head, before it was quickly masked by anger again. Brooke recognized her from Karen's Café.

"Sorry, I didn't see the word 'Ginger' spray painted into concrete when I pulled in," Brooke shot back with a smile. "Would you like me to move it Carrot top?" she asked reaching for her keys.

Rachel let out an evil laugh, to mask the fact that she was actually laughing. She had to admit this girl was original, and Rachel could even see a little of herself in Brooke, but she was still slightly hurt about Brooke's audacity in front of all the people. This bothered her too, because Rachel wasn't easily hurt. "You don't know who you're messing with, Stumpy," Rachel shot back pointing at Brooke before speeding away to a farther spot.

Brooke rolled her eyes and turned around to see that many of the people who were curiously staring were now glaring at her. "Awesome," she mumbled before making her way to the office. As she walked she noticed a particular group of 5 staring at her, the remaining teens from the Café.

She strutted right past them with the words, "Oh hey BFF's," with an evil wink and a fake smile. They frowned in return.

"What the hell is _she _doing here?" Peyton said looking disgusted at Brooke walking away from them heading into the building.

"Oh, I don't know, going to school?" Jake asked with a smile. Peyton glared.

"She doesn't belong here," Peyton replied.

"What's with you Peyt?" Lucas asked suddenly. "She didn't do anything wrong."

"Don't take her side!" Haley exclaimed coming to Peyton's defense. "You saw how she talked to Rachel! She's a bitch!'

Nathan scoffed, "And since when do you give a rat's ass about Rachel exactly?" he reasoned.

Peyton and Haley both frowned, they didn't like that they were coming to the defense of this random new girl. Rachel appeared next to them with a smirk on her face.

"What are you so happy about?" Peyton asked her, "The new girl just ripped you a new one."

Rachel shrugged, "I love an opportunity to put someone in their place. And I'm sure the new girl will give plenty of chances to do that."

Haley rolled her eyes but the guys chuckled. "Crazy bitch," Nathan admitted.

"You should try me in the sack," she said with a wink. Nathan smirked in reply while Haley almost jumped onto Rachel. Lucas held her back by wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "You wish, whore," Haley shot back sending Rachel the deadliest stare she could muster up.

"No honey, cause if I did I would already have him," Rachel shot back flippantly. Haley was about to bite back but a raspy voice pulled them away from their conversation.

"Jake?" it said unsure but forceful at the same time.

* * *

Brooke had found her way to the office and had a nice talk with Principal Turner about the school policies. She had mentioned to him that she had once been a cheerleader, and he lit up explaining that sports was very important in Tree Hill, and that she should certainly attend try outs tomorrow afternoon. Brooke nodded enthusiastically before receiving her locker assignment, home room assignment, and schedules. That was all fine, it was quick, painless, until he gave her a last piece of information.

"So I know you're new here, and to this town in general Miss Davis, so I've assigned to you a mentor slash tour-guide who will help you get through the day, and hopefully be your first friend here at Tree Hill," he said smiling. Brooke frowned. She was fiercely independent, and didn't like having to follow anyone around like a sick puppy.

"With all do respect Principal Turner, I think I can handle this on my own," Brooke replied as politely as possible.

"Nonsense Brooke, this student is responsible and a member of the Tree Hill Basketball team and also of the Student council, not to mention he has an impeccable GPA. I'm sure you two will get along great, and I would hate for you to miss an opportunity like this," Turner said with a slightly strong tone. Brooke blinked in response. "Now, his name is Jake Jagielski," he said turning around to look outside of his thickly tinted panorama windows, facing the courtyard. "That's actually him right there in the varsity jacket," Brooke looked in the same direction with a frown. She remembered him as the nicer brunette guy who was at the café. She groaned inwardly seeing he was with his usual group of friends.

"Now go ahead, have a good first day, I'll be here making sure you meet up with Jake!" he said before practically pushing Brooke out of his office.

Brooke sighed, she might as well make the best of it. Jake seemed nice, and he was cute, so she went on her way to make a friend… just one. She wanted nothing to do with the rest of them.

* * *

The group as a whole turned around to see the brunette from Karen's and the recent topic of conversation standing behind them, having just uttered Jake's name.

"Jake Jagielski?" She said looking Jake straight in the eyed. "Uh," he said uneasily, scratching the back of his head. "Yeah?" he asked confused as to why she was talking to him. Lucas laughed lightly, but was kind of jealous that the new hot girl was talking to him.

"Are you lost new girl?" Haley asked with a glare sent to Brooke, Nathan nudged her which caused her scowl to deepen.

Brooke frowned, breaking her gaze with Jake to turn to Haley, noticing she was standing next to the red head she got in an argument with this morning. Brooke opened her mouth ready to fire back but Jake spoke … coherently this time. "Oh wait! Are you the new senior Turner wants me to show around? He mentioned it to me when I got here, he didn't say it would be someone so ho-," he almost said but Nathan coughed with a smirk to stop him.

"Oh I mean… he didn't mention it would be … you," Jake said with a weak smile. Brooke giggled genuinely for once, the sound causing Lucas to bite his lip, he had never heard anything more _arousing_.

"Yeah I'm her," Brooke nodded smiling. "I recognize you from Karen's, I'm sorry that we didn't get to have a proper introduction there," she said biting her lip, "Except you know, for the fact that I compared you to a character from a fairytale story," she said trying to keep from blushing. She never meant to insult Jake, just the rest of them. Jake smiled in response.

"Well you know my name," Jake said obviously, "What's yours?" he asked.

Brooke stuck out her hand for him to shake, she was taught to be professional, it was her breeding. "Nice to meet you Jake, I'm Brooke Davis," she said holding his hand firmly.

"Jake," Peyton said pretending to clear her throat, breaking the two apart. "Why don't you introduce the rest of us Jake?"She said feigning interest.

Lucas glared at the side of her face but she didn't turn to meet his gaze.

"Don't want to overwhelm her on her first day, _Peyton_," Jake shot back annoyed. Brooke looked to see who Peyton was before realizing it was Lucas's girlfriend.

"Lucas right?" Brooke asked suddenly looking straight at the younger Scott brother. Peyton immediately grabbed his hand.

"Yeah," Lucas said trying to ignore the way Peyton was clawing into his skin. "Lucas Scott, or Roe, whichever's fine," he said squinting at her.

Brooke nodded, "Your mom seems really nice," she admitted with a smile. "You're lucky to have her," she added. Lucas nodded in return speechless at how sincerely sexy she was.

Rachel scoffed, "Is that your best attempt of hitting on him?" she asked rolled her eyes.

Brooke looked offended. "Rachel," Jake warned. '_This is awesome, learning all their names as they insult me'_ Brooke thought.

"Listen," Brooke said calmly and almost diplomatically, "I know we started off on the wrong foot," she said to the group as a whole, Lucas was still staring at her and for some reason she couldn't stop herself from staring back. "Ahem," she said clearing her throat to get her mind back on track."But," she said a little more shakily, "You guys had no right to judge me, talk about me, or talk to me the way to did when you didn't even know me," Brooke reasoned, looking straight at Peyton.

"But we see right through you," Haley spoke up looking at Brooke. "Look at you," she said motioning to Brooke's outfit and demeanor. "You look like a typical homewrecking, ditzy slut who thinks she's better than everyone cause of her money," she said. Brooke felt a pain in her chest but it didn't show on her face. By now many people in the courtyard we watching and some "ohh'd" at Haleys cruel words.

"Haley," Lucas said putting his hand on Haley's shoulder in disagreement, she shrugged it off as Peyton came to stand next to her showing her support. Nathan looked sorry for her and Lucas suddenly looked at her with an apology in his eyes. Jake had come to stand next to her, unsure what to do. Rachel was smirking, but Brooke wasn't sure if it was at her or at Haley.

"Okay," Brooke said getting riled up, "I tried to be nice, I tried to be diplomatic and even apologized for the bad start we had. But listen here, Frumpy," Brooke spat while getting in Haley's face, referring to her tease from Karen's, "If you think for a second that I'm the type of girl who will sit around and let people call me things when they don't know jack shit about me, then you're wrong," she ended with a finger in Haley's face.

"You're fucking with the wrong bitch, Haley," Brooke said with a glare that rivaled Rachel's. Lucas stood behind Haley extremely turned on by Brooke's rant. _Damn she's sexy _he couldn't help but think, ignoring the fact that it was his best friend getting yelled at.

"Now excuse me, I have to find my locker," she said with a sudden fake smile, walked backwards towards Jake. "Care you accompany me, J. Jagielski," she said with a real smile. Jake couldn't help but laugh, aside from spunk, Brooke had a contagious smile and a great energy when people weren't messing with her.

"Absolutely," he smiled back. Despite the fact that she had just yelled at one of his friends, he knew Haley had it coming, and he had no reason not to be nice to her.

"Then let's go Yoda, show me the way!" she said linking her arm with his with a pep on her step.

"Yoda?" he asked confused as they started to walk away. "Yeah Turner-," Brooke started on a ramble before their conversation faded as they walked away.

"I can't believe you were nice to her," Peyton said extremely pissed before storming off in the opposite direction of Brooke and Jake with Haley in tow glaring at Lucas and Nathan.

Rachel let one of her evil little laughs out. Lucas and Nathan looked at her like she was crazy. "What's with you Gatina? You barely said a word to Brooke, usually you'd have the dirt dug up by now and be ready to blackmail her," Lucas said in disbelief.

Rachel simply shrugged in response and walked away, she still would never admit to anyone that she actually like Brooke Davis, but the fact was she did. She just had a funny way of showing it.

"She is acting so weird," Nathan said looking at her walk away. He was answered with silence and noticed his half brother was preoccupied by staring at Brooke Davis's ass.

"Luke!" Nathan said snapping his brother out of his daze. "Wha?" Lucas said looking up at Nathan as Brooke disappearing into the building. Nathan frowned. "You have Peyton, Luke," Nathan warned.

"And you have Haley," Lucas said in the same warning tone. "But that didn't stop you from sleeping with Peyton," he added as Nathan frowned. "Besides," Lucas said walking backwards, "I called dibs," he said with a shrug before going to his locker. Nathan stared as his brother made his way into the building. Something was telling him that today was nothing compared to what senior year had in store for them.

Brooke and Jake were hitting it off. Brooke had told him where she was from, what she liked to do for fun, about Owen, and even about her hopes for her own clothing line. He had showed her to her locker and now was sitting with her in home room, talking to her about what Tree Hill was like, the basketball team, anything but his friends.

"So tell me about your friends," Brooke said with a knowing smile. '_Knew it was inevitable_' Jake thought.

"Are they always so _charming_?" Brooke asked sarcastically. Jake chuckled. "If by charming you mean a complete train-wreck 24/7 then yeah, they're completely captivating," Jake answered.

Brooke furrowed her eyebrows. "I don't get it, if they're so terrible why do you all stick together?" she asked.

Jake sighed. "Brooke we're all just trying to find a place where we feel like we belong. And being who we are, being as popular we are in Tree Hill, it makes us feel like we belong. People look up to us," he reasoned.

Brooke shook her head in disbelief, "No Jake, they fear you, they don't look up to you. They let you say what you want and do what you want because they're too scared to feel rejected, but in the end they want to belong as much as you guys." The tone of her voice made Jake wonder about Brooke, he thought that she would fit in just fine with the group despite their butting heads, because he thought she wanted the same they wanted: to be on top. But there was a look in her eyes: a confident, defiant, independent look that told him this wasn't a competition for Brooke.

"What are you doing here Brooke? In Tree Hill?" he asked softly, attempting to figure her out.

In Brooke's mind, words of her past echoed,

"_You'll never amount to anything Brooke, you're just like your mother. You'd make a perfect trophy wife though"_

_"Oh Brooklyn, can't you see? A pretty girl like you, all you're good for is your looks. Just smile and look pretty for the cameras."_

_"Brooke, you didn't actually think this would have worked out did you? You're not a commitment girl, stick to what you're good at."_  
_"What's that Chase?" Brooke asked holding back the tears._  
_Chase just laughed and kissed her roughly on the lips, his hands immediately going to grip her ass. "See Brooke? You're good at that," he said with a smile pulling away._  
_He told her to leave, and Brooke found herself leaning against his bed room door a little longer, trying to stop her tears from falling, from behind the door she heard Chase talking to Lauren, one of the girls from her squad._  
_"Who was that baby?" she asked._  
_"Oh just Brooke," Chase said nonchalant. "What did that slut want?" she said defensively._  
_Chase just laughed, "Baby, she's nothing but a pretty face, a blow up doll has more substance than Brooke. I told her it wasn't gonna work out, she didn't even care," Chase replied. She heard Lacy laugh before she left Chase's, never looking back._

"I just want to prove to myself that I could be worth something, Jake," she whispered back seriously. Jake looked at her with a nod surprising her and himself also by placing a hand over hers with the words, "You're a brave girl, Brooke," she smiled at him and he smiled back. He knew from the look in her eyes that she had been through a lot, but he wouldn't push her to talk about it.

The entrance of the two most talked about Tree Hill couples and the sounding of the bell caused Brooke and Jake to slowly retract from each other not noticing the looks shot between Peyton, Lucas, Haley, and Nathan.

"Hey Nathan, Hey Luke," Jake said to them with a smile. Haley and Peyton shot him a dirty look and sat in the back of the room to talk to some cheerleaders as Brooke turned around to play with her phone. "What's with your girlfriends?" he asked Nathan and Lucas who came to sit on each side of Jake.

Lucas scoffed, "Like you don't know," he said eying the back of Brooke's head. He was kind of pissed at Jake, even though he knew he shouldn't be because he had Peyton. "Huh?" Jake asked, unsure what Lucas meant.

"You really don't know?" Nathan said with a frown. Brooke overheard this, in fact she overheard it all, she was after all sitting right in front of Jake. "_So the last boy's name is Nathan, and he's Haley's boyfriend," she thought. _She turned to face Jake again, who seemed to actually be confused by all of this.

"Fauxdilocks and Frumpy are pissed cause of that little heart to heart they just interrupted Jake," Brooke said with an exasperated tone. "Even though I can't see why they would be when they both have perfectly delicious boyfriends themselves," Brooke said with a wink sent to Lucas and a smirk sent to Nate.

Jake laughed at this. "Seriously? You girls are so weird and possessive," Jake said rolling his eyes.

"Well, I can't blame them, I would be too if I had as cute a friend as you Jagielski," she smiled. "And not to mention boyfriends like you guys, who can't seem to keep their eyes off my California tanned legs," she said uncrossing and crossing her legs and noticing the way Lucas and Nathan's eyes shot up when she called them out on it. They both smiled at her guiltily and Brooke laughed. "Guilty," Nathan replied looking at Brooke directly in the eye. Lucas shot a glare to the side of his face that Brooke noticed immediately.

She smiled inwardly and was about to introduce herself to Nathan when a blonde came up to her and tapped her on her shoulder. She heard a collective groan behind from the guys.

Brooke turned around to see a girl smiling at her, a distant look in her eyes. "Hi, I'm Bevin Mirskey," she said in a chipper voice. "You're the new girl right? Brooke?" she asked expectantly. Brooke got up from her seat and pulled her skirt down as it rode up in the back, giving the guys a perfect view.

"Yeah hi nice to meet you," Brooke said with a smile.

"Wow your outfit is so cute, and you're so pretty!," Bevin said taking Brookes hand and having her twirl around for effect. "Geez!" Bevin exclaimed eying Brookes form. As Brooke twirled to face the guys she noticed Peyton, Haley and a group of girls staring at her with pissed off expressions and Jake, Lucas, and Nathan staring at her with humor in their eyes. She shot them a 'Help me' look and they just held back even more laughter.

"Oh my god your ass is like perfect!" She exclaimed spinning Brooke around to face her again. "And gosh your boobs are huge!" she added. At this, Lucas let out a choking noise.

"Bevin!" he exclaimed coming to Brooke's rescue, "Why don't you let you lay off a little. It's Brooke's first day, we don't want to overwhelm her," he reasoned.

"Bev get your ass over here right now!" Peyton yelled from the back of the room, glaring at the two girls who seemed to be getting along.

"Oh okay!" Bevin replied. "I have no idea why Peyton said to stay away from you. You seem great to me!" she exclaimed before walking to the back of the room where Peyton stared wide eyed that Bevin had admitted that. She grabbed Bevin's arm forcefully and the girls huddled together, effectively cutting Brooke out of their conversation.

Brooke sat down with a sad look on her face. "Thanks for that Lucas," Brooke said offering a weak smile. Lucas chuckled back, "That's just Bevin for you," he said.

Brooke nodded quietly and sighed. "They're never going to like me are they?" she asked suddenly, the three guys looking at her surprised. "I mean I don't really care if they do or if they don't, but it pisses me off that they didn't even give me a chance," Brooke said. Jake put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

The second bell went off and that was the end of the conversation as Brooke just shook her head and turned around in her seat, not saying another word for the rest of homeroom.

* * *

**AN : Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:** Here's a little Thanksgiving Treat!

Disclaimer: I own none of these characters nor the premise of this show.

* * *

The first day passed slowly, Brooke found that in each and every class at least one person from the group was in her classes, and luckily Nathan was in all of them.

Nathan walked with to all her classes, and proved to be a nice guy, despite his evil girlfriend. He was attentive but he didn't push her to talk about anything, and he was a great buffer for those classes she had to endure when Haley, Peyton, and Rachel would be staring at her and most of the times glaring.

At lunch, Nathan had extended an invitation to Brooke go and sit with them at their table outside considering the weather, but seeing the looks being sent to her by Peyton and Haley, she decided against it, saying their table was too shaded for their liking anyways. From across the courtyard, she saw Rachel looking at her with another funny look in her eyes, but Brooke quickly broke eye contact.

Brooke found a nice table in the sun, just like she liked it, unfortunately it was right in the line of vision of the jock and cheerleader table, but she just ignored it. She was used to flying solo. As she happily unpacked her sandwich she picked up this morning, someone sat across from her. She smiled to see Jake staring back at her opening his drink and getting ready to devour his food on his tray.

"What are you doing?" she asked as he shoved a piece of meat into his mouth.

"Eating," he said with his mouth full, digging in for another bite.

"Why aren't you eating with them," nodding her head to the table who was watching them in surprise.

Jake shrugged. "I like the sun too," he said winking at her, using her excuse. Brooke rolled her eyes. "You're crazy, I love it," she admitted laughing as they quickly fell into comfortable conversation.

* * *

By the time the day ended, Brooke was exhausted and returned to her hotel room to finish her homework and make a call before going to sleep.

"Hello?" the deep voice answered, sounding out of breath.

"Hey O," Brooke replied smiling as she cuddled into the blankets. "Did I catch you right after practice?" she asked noticing his panting.

"Yeah actually you did, that's okay though, I was planning on calling you soon anyways. How are things over there?"

Brooke bit her lip, "They're okay. I made a new friend, Jake, he's really nice. You two would get along. He's a basketball fanatic just like you," Brooke said smiling at the mention of her new friend.

"Jake huh…" Owen said skeptically, "I find it hard to believe that Brooke Davis made only one friend. You're personality is magnetic Brooke that's impossible."

"Yeah well… things here are a lot different than I expected," Brooke admitted. When Owen didn't respond she knew he wanted her to go on. So she had to explain the whole story for him, and by the end of it she was spent.

"Wow," Owen said with a deep breath, "Brooke, I wish I was there to help you fight this fight. But just cause I'm not doesn't mean you can't do it. I know you Brooke, and I know you deserve the best, if they can't see it then they don't deserve you," he said.

"I know, I know," she said wistfully. "I just wish they gave me a chance," she admitted.

"It's their loss, Brooke, you know it," Owen said seriously.

"I know," she whispered followed by a yawn. "Well I'd better go, I'm exhausted and I have tryouts tomorrow afternoon."

"Knock em dead Davis," Owen replied, "I miss you."

"I miss you too Morello," Brooke replied. "I love you."

"I love you too lil' bit," he replied. "Let me know how tryouts go tomorrow okay?"

"Sure thing, bye."

"Sweet dreams."

* * *

Brooke woke up the next morning at 6am, two hours before school started to go for a run. It was a habit she developed back in California, and an easy way of staying in shape. There was something about running that was poetic to her maybe it was the way it made her feel free, or maybe it helped her forget, but either way when she was running she felt like she was invincible. Like if she just kept on running that nothing could ever harm her.

At some point in her high school career, Owen had joined her. Nothing would be said, but their running together seemed to bring them closer together, because it was those moments of quiet and those moments of freedom that caused them to realize that _together_ they could be invincible.

But now it was a new town, and Brooke was back to being invincible on her own.

She stretched against post, retying her jogging shorts and zipping up her track jacket to hide her sports bra before taking off. She headed away from the center of Tree Hill, passing Karen's Café in the process and going towards the more suburban part of Tree Hill. Today was about getting her path chosen, trying to figure out which route would be the safest, quietest, but still scenic. She found herself in an area surrounded by beautiful beach houses, overlooking a calm ocean. It was nothing compared to the West Coast, but it still reminded Brooke of home.

She was so distracted by the landscape around her that she ran straight into a bare, toned, sweaty chest, sending her ass flying straight onto the concrete of the sidewalk. "Ow," she winced, slightly feeling the air leave her lungs from the impact.

"Are you okay? You should've watched where you were going," a deep but familiar voice said from above her.

"Yeah well you should have too buddy!" Brooke shot back brushing her legs off before dusting off her hands.

Lucas recognized that voice. When he was running, he had seen a girl running towards him, but assumed she would have moved out of the way. Imagine his surprise when he looked down to change the song in his ipod, and looked up in time to see a brunette run straight into him and go flying onto the ground.

"Brooke?" he asked causing her to look up at him.

"Oh, Lucas!" she replied surprised, taking in his perfectly exposed six pack and his toned biceps. "Whoa," she breathed.

Lucas chuckled. "What was that?" he asked holding out a hand to help her up. Brooke shook her head, as if trying to rid her mind of her impure thoughts before taking his hand and jumping up, steadying herself by grabbing onto his arms. Jolts of electricity ran through both of their bodies. _'Dear god keep me from fucking him right now,' Brooke thought._

Brooke ignored his question and dusted off her butt. "You're lucky my fatass broke my fall Luke," she said playfully trying to avoid looking back down at his chest.

Lucas smirked, "Trust me Brooke that ass is something to be proud of."

Brooke opened her mouth in planned shock. "Luke have you been checking me out?!" Brooke yelped.

Lucas's eyes dropped to her slightly opened track jacket, smiling and licking his lips before dragging his eyes back to Brookes. "No?" he said. Brooke just laughed in reply.

"Sorry for being an ass when I ran into you, I didn't know it was you," Lucas admitted to her.

Brooke quirked an eyebrow up at him, "So if it hadn't been me, the asshole Lucas would have been acceptable?" she accused.

"Yeah, pretty much," Lucas replied with a shrug. "I'm the mayor's son, they should know to steer clear of me. I'm trouble."

Brooke rolled her eyes at that, "I never really got a chance to know you so I actually wouldn't know that. I barely know anything about you. Like for example, what's your _actual _last name, Scott or Roe?"

"Scott, my father is Dan Scott," Lucas replied. Brooke scrunched up her forehead in thought. "Where have I heard that last name before?"

Lucas scoffed, "Duh, from Nathan. He's my half brother."

Brooke looked confused for a second, how could Nathan and Lucas be half brother but be in the same grade. "Oh damn," Brooke let out without even thinking.

Lucas laughed at her reaction, at least it was honest. "Yeah, Nathan's older by a couple months but I'm better at basketball," he said with a cocky grin.

"Well good to know you're more modest as well," Brooke jibed. "Anyways, I should probably get back to my run," she reasoned.

Lucas nodded sadly. He didn't want their conversation to end already. Then he got an idea. "Hey, why don't we run together?"

"What?" Brooke asked surprised. "I couldn't, I mean I'm not a fun running buddy. I pretty much just run, and don't talk," Brooke said making excuses. The truth was, she knew the more time she spent with a half naked, sweaty Lucas, the more likely she would picture a fully naked, sweaty Lucas… underneath her.

Lucas beamed, "Great, I love just running too, come on. I could use the company, and I promise I'll run at your pace."

This caused Brooke to tilt her head with an eyebrow up her mouth open in disbelief and a hand on her hip for effect. "Are you implying that I'm slow compared to your normal pace?"

Lucas scratched his head, "Yeah, I mean come on Brooke, I'm on the basketball team and you're a girl. Let's be honest," he said.

Lucas had inadvertently made it impossible for Brooke to decline his offer, because Brooke Davis loved to prove people wrong about her. "Fine Broody, I'll be your running buddy," she said slowly which Lucas beamed at. Brooke unzipped her track jacket and threw it on the ground with force. Lucas's eyes took in her form as he gulped. "But _you_," she said poking him in the chest, "Have to _try_ and keep up with me," she said in an intimidating tone.

Lucas scoffed. "Give me your best shot Davis." Brooke tightened her pony tail. "Let's do this Scott." And with that Brooke jolted off, leaving Lucas staring at her ass running away from him. Realizing she was already yards away and gaining speed, he bolted after her, shaking his head at the endless surprises this girl seemed to give him.

An hour later the two sat on a bench panting, sweat dripping off both of their bodies from their work out. Lucas took a long drink from his water bottle, before passing it over to Brooke who had forgotten to bring one. She smiled gratefully before taking some and handing it back to him.

* * *

"That felt amazing," she panted leaning her back against the bench, trying to ignore the way it stuck it her.

Lucas nodded, Brooke had really surprised him. She ran at full speed the whole time, at the pace Lucas would have normally run at to begin with. "Brooke you're insane. You have more stamina than half of the guys on my team."

She let out a throaty chuckle, "Trust me Luke, my running stamina is nothing compared to my stamina in the bedroom."

Lucas looked at her with a smirk, "If you need company there too, I'd happily join you." Brooke giggled and slapped him playfully on the shoulder.

"Now I know Peyton wouldn't appreciate that," Brooke replied being the first one to bring up his girlfriend. Lucas's smile faltered. "Yeah she probably wouldn't," he admitted.

Brooke nodded as an awkward silence ensued. "I should probably get back to my hotel room, get ready for school."

"You're staying in a hotel room?" Lucas asked as she stood up, reaching down to touch her toes to stretch out from sitting. Lucas wasted no time in leaning back and blatantly staring at her, she looked at him as she stretched rolling her eyes, he simply smirked with an innocent shrug.

"Yeah I am," she answered straightening up again, "Just until I can find an apartment to stay at. Which I should probably get on," she said suddenly realizing that her hotel room was full of boxes she had shipped from home that were now crowding her hotel room.

"If you need help, feel free to give me a call," Lucas offered. "Tree Hill's a small town, it's hard to get anywhere here without knowing someone."

"Well good thing I'm the mayor's son's running buddy huh?" Brooke said smiling at him.

"Yeah his extremely hot, jacked, sexy-," Lucas listed.

"Cocky son," Brooke finished sticking her tongue out at him. "Okay, I really gotta get going or else I'm going to have to show up to school like this."

Lucas smirked, '_God he does that a lot… it's so hott' Brooke thought._ "Well I'm sure no one would mind," he reasoned.

"But don't you get it Broody? I only want you to see me this hot and sweaty," Brooke shot back immediately with a wink before jogging off to get back to her hotel. Lucas chuckled and shook his head at the girl. She was insane and he loved every second of it.

* * *

Brooke pulled into the parking spot she parked in the day before noticing the word 'Fatass Bitch' spray painted into the concrete. Brooke laughed inwardly, that was actually kind of clever and she definitely wasn't expecting it, but she kept on a serious face. As she stepped out of the car she noticed the group standing directly in front of the spot, with Rachel looking over her with a smirk and Haley and Peyton cackling in laughter. Lucas, Nathan, and Jake looked uninterested.

As Lucas watched Brooke step out of her car, he couldn't believe this was the same girl he had just gone jogging with. He would never expect this girl, stepping out of her Volkswagen Beetle with a pair of heels and a sundress and curly side ponytail, would actually be remotely interested in running or anything that didn't involve tanning or soap operas. He continued to watch her talk a duffle bag out of her backseat, not caring at how short her dress was before heading over to them with a smile.

"Morning guys," she said looking at Lucas, Nathan, and Jake, "Skanks," she said turning to address Rachel, Haley, and Peyton with a fake smile.

"Whore," Peyton shot back.

Brooke glared but stopped when Jake wrapped an arm around her waist and gave her a friendly kiss on the cheek. "You look nice today Brooke," he said trying to avoid a catfight from breaking out this early. She hugged him back relishing the way Peyton looked ready to throw up. Lucas frowned at how close he was to Brooke. Brook smiled at him, "So do you Jake," she admitted straightening out the collar of his polo.

"Are those Christian Louboutin's?" Rachel asked eying Brooke's shoes.

"You know it," Brooke replied cockily. Rachel scoffed, "Hate to break it to you, but those are the worst knock off's I've ever seen."

Brooke turned to face Rachel with a challenging look in her eyes. "These are from last year's Spring Boutique Collection, so you might want to get your eyes checked," she responded.

Rachel smirked, "I stand corrected."

Haley nearly choked, "You what?" Brooke looked around to see that everyone was staring at Rachel like she had three boobs.

"I said I stand corrected," Rachel replied with a shrug. "Did you like your parking spot? I made sure everyone knew it belongs to you now," Rachel said.

"Oh absolutely, I'll be sure to spray paint one Firecrotch for you," Brooke shot back. The guys chortled and Rachel cackled in glee. It was like bantering with herself and she loved every second of it. "Touché."

Brooke was confused, what was this to Rachel, a game or something?

"Right," Brooke said unsurely, "Anyways I should go put my stuff away. I wanted time to decorate my locker," she said talking to Jake.

He nodded. As she started to walk away she heard Peyton say something along the lines of, "God if she doesn't want people thinking she's a slut maybe she should put some clothes on."

Brooke turned back around with a smirk. Walking towards Lucas with Peyton surprised she was still there. "By the way Luke, thanks for this morning," she purred running a finger down his chest, "Sorry if I got us so _sweaty_," she added. Lucas smirked at the mischievous twinkle in her eye. "I was soooo out of breath by the time we were done."

"Luke!" Peyton yelped pulling him away from Brooke's arms length forcefully, "What the fuck is she talking about?!" she yelped.

Brook let out a throaty chuckle, "Oops, sorry Luke, anyways same time tomorrow?" she asked innocently.

"Absolutely," he grinned before he could even stop himself. Peyton gaped at him. "Lucas!" she yelled.

"My place or yours? To meet I mean, cause after today I could see you like doing it all over the place," Brooke said. Luke's eyes widened in shock and he almost didn't answer. "Mine," He managed to choke out.

"Perfect," Brooke said approaching him again. "Can't wait, _Scott_," she said with a wink, blowing him a kiss before striding away with Lucas staring after her shaking his head and smiling. He looked back to Peyton to see her seething at him.

"Uh, I can explain," Lucas said rubbing the back of his neck trying to look past the tears that were filling up Peyton's eyes. "How could you?" she asked her voice breaking.

"Oh please," Rachel said rolling her eyes, "Are you seriously that gullible?"

Haley turned to glare at Rachel, "Shut the fuck up Rachel, it's obvious that slut got to Luke. "You disgust me!" she said pointing at Luke and wrapping an arm around Peyton's shoulders.

"Whoa, maybe you should let him explain," Jake said putting his hand up to stop the madness.

"Yeah Luke," Nathan said with an edge in his voice that Rachel couldn't place, "Explain," he said simply.

Lucas rolled his eyes. "Me and Brooke are just friends okay? We ran into each other this morning… literally, while I was out for my morning run. We decided it would be better to run together to run alone, so we did. It was fun, and apparently we're doing it again tomorrow, and probably the day after that and the day after that. So can you guys please get off my fucking case!" He argued.

Haley scoffed, "That slut has something up her sleeve."

"Can you please stop calling her a slut too? She's not like that," Lucas shot back annoyed. "She's a nice girl but you two are being too bitchy to even see that."

Peyton gasped, "Us? You're taking her side now? And what about Rachel she's the one who spray painted her spot!"

Rachel shrugged, "She didn't get nearly as pissed off at me as she does when you two smack talk her. Maybe it's cause she's annoyed that two bitches with nothing to back up their talk are giving her shit," she reasoned. "Right Nate?" Rachel asked throwing him out of his thoughts of escape.

"Right," he agreed, without realizing what he was agreeing to.

"Excuse me?" Haley said looking at him. "What?" he said scratching his head as Lucas laughed. Lucas slapped him on the back, "Thanks for getting the spotlight off me bro."

* * *

AN: Read and Review


End file.
